


Like the Breaking Of Glass

by matteblackbats



Category: Cobra Starship, Midtown (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor existentialism, Rain, vans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteblackbats/pseuds/matteblackbats
Summary: Mikey snorts and buries his face into Gabe’s neck. “You’re so full of shit,” he says. Gabe feels it more than he hears it.“Maybe,” Gabe responds. “Hey, Mikeyway. What would you do if you knew the world was gonna end tomorrow morning?”
Relationships: (Very Minor) Gerard Way/Ray Toro, Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Like the Breaking Of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from Wasteland, Baby! by Hozier.

Mikey is stretched out on the seat of the van when he hears the soft knocking. He ignores it at first, assuming that in his semi-conscious state that it’s just his imagination until the sound gets more persistent. He raises his head and squints around blearily. The rest of the guys are sleeping soundly - Ray is sprawled out across the seat behind Mikey with Gerard’s head in his lap. Frank is curled into a little ball in the passenger seat, and Mikey can hear Otter’s soft snoring from his spot in the trunk. He’s almost about to lay back down when the tapping comes again. He peers out the window, spotting a silhouette in the dark. He’s not wearing his glasses, and it’s raining softly, so he can’t really make out who it is, but he opens the door anyway. 

“Hey, Mikeyway,” the silhouette whispers. “Can I come in?”

Mikey squints his eyes until Gabe’s face comes into focus in the dim light from the streetlamp in the parking lot. His hair is damp from the drizzle, curling over his ears and forehead. He’s wrapped in a blanket, and not wearing shoes. Mikey nods silently and scoots back until Gabe has enough room to crawl into the van. Gabe closes the door softly, not wanting to wake the rest of the guys as he climbs in, and then worms his way past Mikey until he can lay lengthwise on the bench. He lifts his arm high, opening the blanket he’s wrapped in and gestures to Mikey to lay down. When Mikey does, Gabe wraps his arm around Mikey’s middle under the blanket to keep him from falling backward off the bench. Their faces are so close that the tips of their noses brush every time one of them shifts.

“What’s up?” Mikey asks in a whisper. This kind of intimacy isn’t new for them, per se, but it’s definitely the first time it’s happened without sex as a prelude. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Gabe answers in the same tone, his voice a little shaky. He shifts, pressing his forehead to Mikey’s and closing his eyes before continuing. “Started thinking, brain went down a rabbit hole. You know how it is.” 

Mikey shifts, running his hand up and down Gabe’s side for a long moment, soothing, before coming to rest his palm in the small of Gabe’s back. “Do you want to talk about it?” He whispers. 

Gabe sighs and opens his eyes. Mikey is looking at him intently, and little crosseyed due to their proximity. The sodium light of the streetlamp outside makes him glow a soft, ethereal yellow. “The light makes you look like an angel,” Gabe says. “Like, one from that awful Nick Cage movie.” 

Mikey snorts and buries his face into Gabe’s neck. “You’re so full of shit,” he says. Gabe feels it more than he hears it. 

“Maybe,” Gabe responds. “Hey, Mikeyway. What would you do if you knew the world was gonna end tomorrow morning?” 

Mikey hums into Gabe’s neck, and Gabe shivers at the sensation. “I’d stay right here, I think,” Mikey says, and then pauses for a beat to pull back and look at Gabe. Gabe stares back, unblinking, as Mikey searches his face. Gabe feels Mikey’s grip around his waist tighten as Mikey shoves his face back into Gabe’s neck. “Yeah. I’d stay right here.” 

That wasn’t what Gabe was expecting at all, and it makes him feel like all the air had just been knocked out of his lungs. “What? Why?”

Mikey laughs softly. “Because it’s nice right here. In this moment, I mean. You’re warm, and I’m comfortable.” 

“But,” Gabe falters for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. “But wouldn’t you want to go find someone more important? Like family or something? If you knew we were all gonna die?”

“Gerard is literally right behind us,” Mikey says. “Besides, you are super important, dumbass.”

Gabe blinks. “I am?”

Mikey pulls back again, this time looking Gabe dead in the eyes. “Are you serious?” When Gabe doesn’t answer, Mikey keeps going. “I don’t cuddle under a rain-damp blanket, or share my three feet of personal sleep space with just anyone, Gabe. I’d stay right here because of you. If I knew I was gonna die in the next five hours, I’d wanna be here, or anywhere, really, with you.”

Gabe gapes at Mikey for a moment. He’s not sure what he was expecting, but that certainly wasn’t it. “I love you,” he whispers to Mikey, his voice a little awed. 

The corner of Mikey’s mouth twitches upwards. “Yeah?” 

Gabe nods slowly, still kind of processing what he himself had said before, but he’s certain. “Yeah. Yeah… yes. I love you.” 

Mikey shifts forward and presses their lips together. Gabe kisses back immediately, holding Mikey close until they have to break apart to breathe. Mikey’s looking at him with heavy eyes and swollen lips when Gabe opens his mouth to speak again.

“That’s the rabbit hole I fell down. I convinced myself that I wasn’t super important to you, I think. Like… I knew you were my friend and all, but I had managed to make myself think that I was replaceable to you. Which kinda fucked me up because… well, you know.” 

“Yeah,” Mikey says. “You’re not, for the record. Kinda the opposite, actually. It goes both ways. I think it has for a while.”

“You love me?” Gabe asks, his voice elated. Mikey cracks a rare, wide, grin in the golden light. 

“I do,” He says. “A whole lot.”

“I hate both of you,” Frank stage-whispers, cutting through the moment. Gabe lifts his head to see him glaring over the passenger seat. “For real. I’m fucking ecstatic you both got your shit worked out so the rest of us don’t have to watch the two of you make longing doe eyes at each other anymore, but seriously, shut the fuck up. I’m trying to get at least a little bit of sleep.” 

“Sorry, Frankie,” Mikey says. “We’ll be quiet.” 

“Better be,” Frank responds, before turning back around. 

“Oops,” Gabe whispers. Mikey snorts and hugs him close.

“Go to sleep,” Mikey says. “We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Gabe says. 

Gabe shifts around for a moment, and then buries his nose into Mikey’s hair. He can feel Mikey’s steady breath against his skin, his soft exhale hitting Gabe’s collarbone. Gabe slows his breathing, matching Mikey’s rhythm, and in the space of four beats, he’s out.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Gabekey yearning hours 24/7 baby!!! Anyways, more fluff for these two. I also realize my only other fic like this for them also has a glass themed title. That's got to have something to do with my perception of requited affection that I Do Not Want to unpack right now. Anyway, I've got a lot of free time now that the semester is over, so hmu @themadgearandkobrakid over on tumblr if you've got any prompts or ideas for fics, because I'd love to write some more. As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated even if I suck at responding!!


End file.
